OneShot
by Demonic Insanity
Summary: Please read the AN inside. This is a very odd oneshot so please read those intersted. Not yaoi.


AN: This is not a new story. Understand? I know, some of you were waiting for an update for Death Is Only Merciful When He Wants To Be, but this idea struck me and I could not leave it alone. So this is a oneshot but it's an odd oneshot. I want someone to take this if they want and turn this into a story. This doesn't have to start here. But I would like to read a fanfiction about this.

So with that said, (READ THE AN IF YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SKIP IT!) let's get started.

Naruto laid in his hospital bed. He looked to his side and saw a beaten Sasuke. A small grin came to his face as he went over in his head that he brought back Sasuke from the Valley of the End before being replaced with a frown. He looked up at the ceiling and thought one thing.

'_The seal broke._

A very important seal that Naruto had was broken. It wasn't the Kyuubi's seal. It was a seal the Sandaime put on his neck. This seal was to assure that Naruto could have a normal life. Of course, that failed.

What does this seal contain? A very dangerous virus that can kill millions of people from a single infected person.

But he wasn't worried. He just wished he could spend more of his time as who he was now, then go back to the 'abnormal' life as the old man called it.

Tsunade sat in her chair and looked at the people sitting in front of her. These people were the members of the council. Half of the people were heads of the ninja clans while the other half were heads of the civilian clan.

They all kept silent. Everyone knew why they were here, but no one wanted to speak up. The Godaime was slightly touchy about this subject.

Finally, one of the civilians spoke, "How is the Uchiha?"

Tsunade opened a folder that had all the medical documents of Uchiha Sasuke. "He has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and many fractures on the bones of his legs. He will be able to recover, but it will take a few weeks."

The Godaime of Konoha, Senju Tsunade, was reluctant to read this file to the council. Why? She knew how they would react.

"How dare that little demon hurt Uchiha-sama?", yelled one of the civilians. Her most prominent feature was her pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke refused to return to Konoha, so under my orders, he was brought back using any means necessary.", said Tsunade.

"Do you have proof that Uchiha-sama left on his own accord?", asked one of the other civilian smugly.

"What?"

"You heard me. From what I've been told, that demon decided to show his true colors and made Uchiha-sama feel weak when he was really not. So he left to get power so he could feel strong when he already was. That demon was the reason he left."

"Then why did he bring that traitor back? Why did Naruto try so hard to bring your precious Uchiha back?"

"So he could trick everyone into thinking he's a hero.", said Koharu.

Tsunade cursed. She was backed into a corner. If she said that because Naruto is a jinchuuriki and is a hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, nothing would change. These stubborn council members wouldn't get it into their heads that Naruto wasn't a demon.

"I say, execute the demon.", Koharu suggested. Cheers from the entire civilian council and part of the ninja council were shouted. Tsunade clenched her fists and tried to figure out a way out of this.

She couldn't.

She was very close to tears. She was about to lose another one of her precious people. First, Nawaki and Dan and now Naruto.

"No!"

All cheers stopped and looked toward the source of the sound. Tsunade looked also.

A figure was in the shadows. How long he was there she could not figure out. But when the figure moved into the light, she was shocked.

It was Naruto.

He looked perfectly unharmed as if he never left for the mission. He was wearing his usual orange clothing, but these had no tears in them.

Some of the council members laughed. "You have no power here, demon. If we chose to vote on your execution and it was in majority, then by law, you would have to submit or be punished by the ninja for treason.", said Koharu.

Naruto didn't reply. Actually, he ignored her completely. Finding this action irritating, she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Look at your elders when they talk to you!"

Naruto smirked. "Elders? Just because you're older than me means you get some respect from me. If you want respect, you have to earn it, geezer."

Her face turned red in anger. "I have had enough. ANBU, arrest him while we have our vote on his execution."

Before the ANBU arrived, Naruto looked at someone. Tsunade, following his line of sight, found herself looking at Danzo. She looked back at the blond and saw him wink then place his hand on the open eye. Then he went back to normal.

Suddenly, Danzo appeared in front of Naruto as four ANBU appeared in front of them. "Danzo-sama, we must ask you to move.", said one of the ANBU who had a hawk mask.

Danzo shook his head. Instead, he looked up at the council and announcee, "I declare that Uzumaki Naruto is now to be placed under the protection of Root. Anyone who wished to harm him will be attacked."

Many gasps were heard. The pink-haired civilian stood up. "Danzo-sama, what are you doing?"

Naruto tapped Danzo on his shoulder, drawing his attention away, irking the pink-haired woman. "Danzo-sensei, I think I'm going back to sleep. I just came here so my execution wouldn't happen." With Danzo's approval, Naruto stood up and walked out the door.

As soon as he did, Danzo looked back up at the pink-haired council member. "I know what you are thinking, Haruno Saya. But it would be unfitting of me if I let my student die."

"Your student?", shouted Tsunade in surprise. "When did he become your student?"

Danzo chuckled. "Hime, there are many things you still do not know. Uzumaki Naruto became my student years ago ever since he asked Sarutobi."

Everyone was in shock. They opened their mouths to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Finally, Inuzuka Tsume stood up. "But sir, from what my son Kiba tells me, his ideals are far from yours. He follows the Will of Fire. You wanted a government that was ruled by military so ensure peace and order, no?"

Danzo gave a little laugh. "Still believing that façade? No, my ideals and dreams for this village changed long ago. So did his."

"Danzo, explain.", commanded Tsunade. Danzo mockingly bowed toward her. "Of couse, Hokage-sama."

He looked back at the council. "After a year of being my student, we had a talk on our dreams and ideals for Konoha. As you could imagine, he disagreed."

_Flashback_

An eight year-old Naruto looked up at Danzo. "But sensei, your plan is flawed."

"Flawed?", he said, looking at him questioningly. "And what are these flaws that you a kid found that I have not?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Your plan will ensure peace and order. I pretty sure about that, at least for a few years. But some people will rebel. They just hate any type of government. They don't like feeling oppresed. What would you do then?"

"That's an easy one, boy. I execute them publically, making an example for others."

"But that would cause anger and resentment leading to more rebellion. See, your plan is flawed because during peace time, people will hate your government."

"Oh? Then what about the Sarutobi's way of leading?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's flawed too. It's idealistic to think that people will have loyalty to the village and that feeling of patriotism will be passed on. It's good, if we are in peace time like now. But when we go into war, civilians will feel like the ninjas are not trying their best. They will demand your type of government so they feel safer. So it's flawed."

"Both are flawed, you say? Then what is not flawed?"

"Mix them!", Naruto said, with an eight year-old enthusiasm. "If they cover each other's weaknesses, then everyone will be happy!"

"Hmm, that's a very simple solution. But let's use the example you used in mine. What about people that don't want any type of government?"

"Well, I think that people just blame the government because they need to blame something on someone. So they just hate the government because of their own problems. So if use ninja to solve the problems during peace time, there wouldn't be any reason to hate the government, right?"

"And if one does not want help?"

Naruto shrugged. "Everyone wants help. But if there are people who won't listen to reason, well.."

He looked at Danzo with an little crazed look. "You could make them 'disappear'."

_Flashback End_

Tsunade and a few of the council members who knew Naruto looked at Danzo with clear doubt on their face. Danzo just walked back up to his seat and sat down before saying, "If you don't want to believe me, fine. But what I said about him being under Root's protection is true."

"Interesting.", said Naruto as he walked back in. Danzo looked at him and said, "I thought you said you were tired."

Naruto smiled. "I was. But the conversation became so interesting, I had to listen in. Now, I'm not tired anymore."

"Naruto, is what Danzo said, true?", asked Tsunade, hoping that it wasn't. Naruto merely looked over gave his foxy grin. Tsunade flinched. It wasn't the grin that made her. It was his eyes. They had that crazed look in his eyes. With the combination of that look and his grin made him seem like he was completely out of his mind, but he wanted to kill you. It made him seem unstable.

Surprisingly, Hiashi stood up and said, "I just wanted to say that your plan seems very good. We Hyuga have been following that plan for a very long time."

"Plan?", Naruto said, his crazed look never dropping, "What plan? It was more of a suggestion for an experiment. The people out here", he said waving toward the window toward Konoha, "are like lab rats to me. My experiment was that if you were to use the old man's way of the will of fire, nothing would backfire in peacetime. But as soon as you scare the rats, they attempt to attack the leader or try and leave the village. It's like not putting any barriers around the area where the rats live. If we used Danzo-sensei's old method, it's like putting a dark box over the area. Sooner or later, they will try to escape. And if you tried to lift the box to feed them, they will only bite you."

Hiashi was surprised at the way Naruto was speaking. It sounded wise. Key word, sounded. He actually had no idea where he was going with this.

Naruto continued, "So what is the best type of cage that has the perfect barrier?" He waited for an answer, but no one spoke up.

"a glass one."

Some snickered. One of the other civilians stood up. He seemed like the parent of one of the Academy students that didn't pass and become a genin, in Naruto's opinion. "That's completely idiotic. What else would you do? You don't put rats in a dark box and leave them there. You put them in a glass box to show that you care and want to see how they are doing."

The man was clearly annoyed when Naruto laughed out loud like a madman. Between laughs, he looked up at the man. "You are a rat then."

"What?"

Naruto was able to stop laughing and look up at the man, but his crazed look remained. "You think that the leaders care for you. That the reason they put you in a glass box is to show they care. You are a rat then. The leaders didn't put you in a box to show that they care. They put you in a box to control you without you realizing it."

The man was enraged. How dare this demon brat call him a rat, as if he was no one important? But as he thought about what to say, he realized something. His anger subsiding, he gave a little smile. "But you're just a kid. I don't care if you do have Danzo's protection. This plan of yours will never come true."

He was beginning to think that this boy was mad. He just went about laughing again. Naruto looked up and said while laughing, "You- haha- you really are that stupid- ha, aren't you?"

"And why am I stupid?", asked the man, gritting his teeth in anger and frustration.

"The plan has already been set in motion. Right now, that plan is working itself into the system. You just don't know it."

This surprised everyone. Tsunade was the first to speak. "Naruto, what do you mean?"

He looked at everyone. "All of you know of Danzo's elite group called ANBU Root, right?" All of them nodded or agreed.

His crazy grin got bigger. "His Root has been making people disappear for years now. Haven't you noticed?"

The entire room got deathly quiet. Taking advantage of this, Naruto looked over to Tsunade at said, "By the way, Danzo didn't mention one crucial detail."

She looked at Naruto and waved at him to go on.

He looked back at everyone and said, "That last point of my plan may affect some of you. It is to increase the difficulty level of the Academy."

Right then, all the civilian clan heads started to shout. The man from before stood up and started yelling, "You selfish demon! I know what you want to do! You want to get rid of us! If our children aren't part of the ninja group, then we have no power!"

Shocking everyone, Naruto's calm yet crazy demeanor gave way to a stern looking Naruto. He yelled back, "I am thinking of the welfare of this village! You're incompetent children are weakening Konoha's military force! Unlike you, I put this village first, so this will make it so that we don't have weak ninja in our forces!"

More shouts of anger were heard, that man being the ringleader. He turned around and face the other civilian heads and started saying, "This demon wants to get rid of us! We cannot allow that. If we do, this thing will take over!"

Others started to shout with him. Tsunade looked at Naruto to see what he would do next. Naruto rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. Then he looked toward Danzo and motioned with his head toward the man. Dazno nodded and snapped his fingers.

Two ANBU Root poofed into the room. Danzo pointed to the ringleader and said, "Arrest him!"

The man suddenly found himself in the front of the room on his knees with his head on the ground. He noticed who was holding him and spat at them. "Let me go!", he shouted.

Tsunade stood up. This was getting way out of hand. "Danzo, you cannot arrest someone for no reason."

Danzo scoffed. "This man was interfering with the peace and order of this village. He must be gotten rid of." He nodded toward the ANBU Root who in turn unsheathed their blade and lifted it up to execute the poor man.

"Wait!"

This shocked everyone, seeing how it came from Naruto. He looked at Danzo pleadingly. "Danzo-sensei, I'm hungry. Do you mind if I…", he led off into silence. Danzo smiled. "It has been a long time since then. Fine, boy." He directed his attention to the ANBU Root, "Let him go."

The complied and poofed out of the room. The man fell to his knees, still trying to get over the fact that he nearly died there. But before he could, he felt a hand grab his shirt and throw him over so he landed on his back. He saw the blond boy and started to curse at him.

Soon, he was apologizing and screaming in pain. Naruto punched in the face numerous times, blood flying off him as he broke and fracture some bones. Suddenly, black tendrils grew out of his arms and clothing and grabbed the man. The man yelled for help as he was absorbed by Naruto.

Thus ending his life.

Naruto stood up and bowed to Danzo. "Thank you for the food.", he said, the crazed smile still visible to everyone. Then he stood upright and faced the now scared council. "This is my plan for the Academy. Anyone who wishes to object, feel free to do so." He waited for a cry of opposition, but none came. They were all too scared on whatever just happened to that civilian man happening to them.

Naruto continued, "The Academy will have two years. The first year will be exactly the same as the one we have now. We teach them the history, laws, and etc. along with the three basic Academy justu. Then we will have jounin testers come in and test them for teamwork. If they fail, they go back and repeat the first year. If they pass, they are to watch this video." He tossed a disk to Tsunade who caught it and looked at it curiously.

Naruto then said, "The second year will be taught by new jounin. Not elite chunin, but fresh jounin. I want the students to learn water walking, their chakra affinity, and new Justus. Hopefully, after looking at this video, they will be more serious on learning this. After they finish the second year, they are to choose who they want to be in teams with and the teachers will choose if the team is acceptable. This way, there are no quarrels or problems within the team. Then the teachers will assign them Jounin teachers according to the team. If anyone objects, again feel free to speak." No one did.

Naruto nodded at the lack of opposition and looked at Danzo. "Sensei, let's go. I think we have some stuff to discuss, right? You can come along, baa-chan."

He turned around and left the room. Soon after, Danzo and Tsunade (who was a little annoyed with the naming) followed.

As soon as they left the room and got a good distance away, Naruto burst out laughing. Danzo himself was chuckling. Tsunade was just confused.

"What is so funny?", she demanded. Naruto managed to wipe away the tears from his eyes and said, "It worked. They are tricked."

Tsunade looked at them with a confused look on her face. Naruto explained. "You see, when I was talking to Danzo about the types of governments, I said something before I said to make them disappear."

"Which was?"

"If they won't listen, first scare the shit out of them. Then you can make them disappear."

Tsunade looked with a blank look as the gears clicked in place. "You mean, that was all an act?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep! I'm still the pretty much the same guy you know, baa-chan. Just stronger. I'm not that crazy."

Tsunade bopped him on the head. Naruto immediately shouted, "OW!" and then looked at Danzo, "Why didn't you protect me? I thought you said you would."

Danzo shrugged. "Order requires balance. I think you deserved that." All of them laughed, which freaked Tsunade out since Danzo was never happy. But after they stopped laughing, Danzo looked at Naruto with a serious face. "The seal broke, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke's black **Chidori** killed me which broke the seal."

"Would someone explain to me what you are talking about?", asked Tsunade, a little annoyed with being out of the loop.

Danzo put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'll take care of this. You go rest. You had a long day." Naruto nodded and left the two.

Danzo looked back at Tsunade and said, "You cannot tell this to anyone. This is also protected by the Sarutobi's law."

Tsunade nodded, shocked. She didn't think that the brat would have so many secrets.

Danzo started. "A few years ago, Naruto found an abandoned lab after being chased by a mob. Inside there was a container with the word Infection on it. Naruto at the time didn't know what it was; so, he broke it."

"Inside was a lethal virus called Blacklight. It's predecessor Redlight nearly wiped out an entire town in a few days."

Ignoring Tsunade's shocked look, he continued, "Naruto should have died; however, because of the Kyuubi we suspect, he survived and became something we have found as Prototype, a creature of unimaginable power that once lived. This creature used to be a human that was infected as well."

"Realizing how strong he could be, I secretly trained him to become the ultimate weapon. But, he wouldn't grow heartless like one unless he was in battle. I was fine with that, but the kid wanted more training and asked Sarutobi to put him under my further tutelage."

"Saying that he was angry is an understatement. But after that boy talked to him, Sarutobi gave in and I began teaching him different things. But years later, Sarutobi wanted that boy to join the Academy as a normal boy. The boy agreed so Sarutobi sealed away the virus so he could attend."

Tsunade was just openmouthed by this time. Words wouldn't come out. Danzo gave a little mocking bow and said, "I'll leave you to your thoughts then."

He left the speechless Hokage there, formulating more plans for the village as he walked back.

END

Please review and please read the AN above.


End file.
